saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operator
The Operator is a set of sidearms used by Umika Satonaka as her primary firearms in End War Online. They are her signature sidearms, and come in two variants. Design Liquid The Liquid variant is an M1911A1 chambered in .45 ACP with the following modifications: * A feeding ramp polished to a mirror sheen, providing a smooth area for the cartridge to slide into the chamber on, improving reliability * A reinforced National Match slide with front cocking serrations at the front of the slide to allow the user to press-check and clear jams using the front of the slide * Mating of frame and slide for a precise, tight fit, with the frame itself having been iron-welded from material capable of resisting high-frequency blades and scraped down multiple times, for maximum precision and accuracy * "Stepping" texture on the mainspring housing to avoid slippage during recoil, as well as a checkered front strap part for a more positive grip * A high-profile 3-dot type sight system. It features an enlarged front sight, giving it superior target sighting capability, helping the user to see over the suppressor * A skeletonized hammer * A unique dovetail that stood in for the altogether removed grip safety mechanism, designed to simultaneously accommodate the skeletonized hammer * An extended thumb safety and slide stop to allow for easier operation of both controls * A long-type skeletonized trigger with a 3.5 lbs trigger pull * A flared magazine well for easier and swifter reloading * A shaved down and recheckered magazine release button to lessen the chance of accidental magazine drops during a firefight; * Whittled down walnut grips to create a less bulky grip when holding a knife for CQC purposes * A black, diamond-like coating (DLC) applied to a threaded barrel made to accept a suppressor * A blued finish, with a high-polished slide and controls for a striking two-tone look The Liquid Operator is Umika's lethal sidearm, expertly customized by Tokime Suginami according to these specifications as an accompanying sidearm for close-quarters combat. Only the left grip has been whittled down, as Umika is a right-handed individual and wields her high-frequency combat knife in her left hand while holding the Liquid Operator in her right. Solid The Solid variant is a Mk.22 Mod 0 pistol chambered in 9x19 mm featuring the following modifications: * The same high-profile 3-dot type sight system used by its counterpart * Retextured grips with a gap for simultaneous wielding of a knife * A slide-lock mechanism for added suppression. Because of this, it must be cycled manually for each shot, limiting its firing rate * Under-barrel rail for mounting a low-profile laser-aiming module * Reinforced frame capable of withstanding high-frequency blades * Skeletonized short-pull triggers * Beveled magazine release * Flared mag-well for easier reloading * A threaded, DLC barrel for mounting suppressors The Solid Operator is a non-lethal alternative, designed to fire a tranquilizer dart and optimized for stealth and silence. As previously mentioned, the slide-lock mechanism prevents it from firing fast, but it does reduce noise. Combined with a suppressor, this allows the weapon to be a perfect silent, non-lethal sidearm. Its grips have also been designed to accommodate Umika's CQC combat style. Trivia * Both guns are heavily inspired by weapons used in the Metal Gear Solid series. ** Liquid, named after Liquid Snake, is based on Naked Snake's M1911A1 in Metal Gear Solid 3. ** Solid, named after Solid Snake, is based on the tranquilizer gun also featured in Metal Gear Solid 3. Category:Human Weapons Category:Firearm Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Weapon